


missing you

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: mhh





	

It's not the same thing, Josh reminds himself. 

It's not the same as when _they_ left him. 

He's not ignoring Tyler and Mark. He's just not initiating conversation, and neither are they. 

He's not refusing to respond, like _they_ did. He's not blocking his friends, like _they_ did. 

He misses his friends, but it's for the best. 

Josh hurt _them_. _She_ reminded Josh that he hadn't changed, that he still hurt his friends ~~even though he had, he had changed, he tried to hard not to hurt people, he changed how he acted and he thought he was succeeding~~ , that he was abusive. 

He has to leave his friends. 

He was hurting them. 

What else was he supposed to do but leave them?

**Author's Note:**

> mhh


End file.
